


Please Schedule at Least Two Weeks in Advance

by InTheShadows



Series: WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sarcasm, Tony Stark being Tony Stark, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Tony wakes up he groans. Why? Why is it always him? First off, being kidnapped is never his idea of a good time. Not any time, but especially on the day hereallyneeded to be at that meeting. Then it has to be HYDRA of all people. To put the icing on the cake, Barnes has to be the one guarding him. Yeah, today is definitely going to be one of those days.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066097
Comments: 10
Kudos: 371
Collections: WinterIron Month 2020





	Please Schedule at Least Two Weeks in Advance

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterIron Month. SFW Monday: Word (kidnapped)

This, Tony thinks sourly, is not his idea of a fun time. Or a good time. Or even an okay time. No. This is the kind of thing that only causes trouble. It throws his entire schedule off, it upsets Pepper and it pisses him off. Now he is going to have to reorganize everything  _ again _ , play catch up for however many days he misses and deal with hovering, worried people. 

No. Being kidnapped is not Tony’s idea of a fun time. 

Too bad no one asked him before they grabbed him. 

They obviously drugged him because Tony’s head is pounding when he wakes up. Ugh. What in the world did they give him? He’s had hangovers that are more gentle than this. Just - ugh. He resists the urge to groan, not wanting to give himself away just yet. 

He listens, but isn’t able to hear anything. Nothing useful anyways. It isn’t completely silent, but there isn’t anyone around either. Not that he can tell. That’s good news. In more good news it doesn’t feel as if he is tied up either. So either whoever took him is super confident or super competent - it’s usually one or the other. There doesn’t seem to be much in between when it comes to this sort of thing. 

Then he opens his eyes and promptly groans. “Oh. It’s  _ you _ .” 

There is no response, but that is to be expected. It’s not as if the Winter Soldier is big on talking. 

HYDRA. Of course it was HYDRA that took him. He wonders who is going to be more pissed about this - Pepper or Steve. Tony was supposed to be at that meeting on pains of death after all. Pepper tends to get pretty unhappy when people mess with her schedule. This might be what ends HYDRA. Death by Pepper Potts. 

Tony has no doubt that she can do it. Pepper has the ability to end the world or rule it, all the while looking perfect. She is vicious and  _ extremely _ competent like that. It’s super hot. 

Honestly Tony has always been more scared of her than he ever was of Natasha. It’s clearly the smartest choice. Tony has  _ some _ self-preservation instincts after all. And her viciousness and cleverness is why Tony made her CEO to begin with. Pepper is Queen.

Steve’s reasoning is even more obvious. He did not take the whole ‘surprise, HYDRA is still around’ reveal well. He took the whole ‘Barnes is the Winter Soldier and he’s been brainwashed and tortured and turned into an assassin for the past seventy years’ reveal even less gracefully. It’s been rough to say the least. 

He’s been trying to both end HYDRA and save Barnes since. It’s a good thing that the team is as stubborn as he is or the idiot would have tried to do it on his own. He almost did before Natasha smacked some sense into him. 

HYDRA, being the true dicks that they are, has been taunting Steve ever since. No longer is the Winter Soldier a mere legend. A ghost. Oh no, now he is more active than ever. As far as they can tell he hasn’t been put back in cryo at all since Steve found out. Because yeah, Tony had found those files. He learned exactly how they kept their pet assassin in line. The knowledge made him sick. Literally. 

Still this means that it isn’t a surprise to find the Winter Soldier guarding him. He would be even less surprised if he learned that he was the one to kidnap Tony in the first place. Not much of a better tease than that, having Barnes steal Tony from under everyone’s noses. 

Barnes eyes are sharp, but empty as he watches Tony from his spot in the corner. There are no visible weapons on him, but then he hardly needs them. Not when he is constantly armed - pun totally intended. 

“Any chance I can get some room service around here?” he asks, “I could really go for a burger.” 

No answer. Barnes just continues to stare. 

“You know I usually like a date before this sort of thing. I’m easy pumpkin, but not  _ that _ easy. You don’t even know my safe word.” Carefully, oh so carefully, Tony checks to see if they’ve left him anything helpful. After so many kidnappings over the years he always carried some tools with him. Maybe he got lucky and they missed something. 

Or not. Well it was worth a shot wasn’t it? Not like he can do much anyways right now with Mr Cold and Hard staring at him. Tony has no illusions that he would be able to win a fight against him. Not like this anyways. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you do dark and menacing very well lately? Because they should. I haven’t seen such a stare since that last time some idiot told Pepper that women can’t be trusted in power because they are too hormonal. To her  _ face _ , can you believe it?” 

Nothing. 

“It didn’t end well in case you were wondering. It ended  _ so _ badly. For the idiot anyways. Pepper of course came out on top without a hair out of place. There might have been some blood under her nails, but we all know what a pain blood is to deal with.” 

Not even a blink. 

“Is that why you’re dressed in all black? So that the blood stains don’t show? Can’t imagine what the turnover rate for your uniform would be otherwise.” 

Zip. Zero. Notta. 

Okay, so Tony knows that he can talk enough for three people - minimum - but usually he likes some kind of response. Reactions if not words. S _ omething _ . Silence makes him nervous. Nerves make him babble. It’s a vicious cycle he sometimes finds himself in. 

“I’m starting to feel neglected over here sweet pea. I know I’m not your first choice of a date, but don’t you like me at all? Went to an awful lot of trouble to get me if not.” 

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” A HYDRA agent says as he walks in the room, “Don’t worry Mr Stark, you’re always our first choice.” 

Well isn’t that sweet. HYDRA has a crush on him. That’s also creepy as hell. Because what was he doing? Waiting at the door, listening for a good line to walk in on? Full points for dramatic entrance, but a zero for hospitality. Negative points on not sounding like an obsessed stalker who refuses to leave you alone. 

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Tony coos, “And here I thought that all of you were all about Cap instead.” 

“Captain America is a means to an end. His death would send the message our organization stands for. But you Mr Stark,” he smiles. It’s not at all comforting, “You will be our future.” 

Oh boy. “Sorry boys, but my dance card is all full right now.” 

“By the Avengers? Do not worry, they will not be a problem for long.” 

_ Oh boy _ . “Actually I meant Pepper. You know, tall, scary red head. Runs my company. Can murder you with her heels and still be perfect. Her.” 

The agent actually looks surprised at that. “I did not think that you and Miss Potts were dating.” 

“Oh we’re not,” Tony agrees pleasantly, “but she told me that as long as my honey bear wasn’t around that she would be filling in for him.” 

He blinks again and then moves on. “It is no matter,” he dismisses foolishly, “No one will stand in our way once we have Stark technology on our side. Asset, bring him,” he snaps, all pleasantness gone. 

He gives Tony no time to react. Barnes - can Tony really call him Barnes if no one is home? - grabs him without hesitation. Tony can barely stand as he is dragged out of the room, following the agent. 

Tony memorizes the route that they take as they walk. They seem to be in an underground bunker of some kind. The walls are concrete the air is stale and there aren’t any windows. Perfect place for a super Nazi organization to hide out in. Also terribly cliche. He would like that noted too. Terribly, horribly cliche. 

Wow, if Tony thought his head ached before, it is nothing to now. Moving definitely isn’t helping it. At all. His stomach rolls uneasily. Absently he wonders how mad the agent will be if he threw up on him. 

Definitely a good way to find out what someone’s sense of humour is like. 

Tony ends up in another room that is void of almost everything except it’s concrete walls. The light reflects poorly off of it, giving it an eerie feel to it. Barnes all but dumps him on the ground in the middle of a circle of HYDRA agents. Reassuring that. 

“Looks like this is going to be a party after all.” He smiles sharply at them. 

“Only the best for you Mr Stark.” 

_ Seriously. Creepy _ . “You sure know how to spoil a guy.” 

“That is one way to put it. Now,” the pleasantness begins to merge with something else. Something more - sinister to play into the cliche even more. “HYDRA would like to make an ally out of you Mr Stark. Are we going to be doing this the easy way or the hard way?” 

_ So. Cliche. Dear. Lovelace _ . The stick or carrot act is as old as dirt and so unoriginal. Tony tells him  _ exactly _ what he thinks of that. Somehow they don’t appreciate it. The slap to his face proves that. 

“I was afraid you were going to say that,” the agent sighs mournfully, as if he actually regrets it. 

Tony is sure that this is all psychology 101 for psychos or something, but it is really starting to irritate him. He lets it, letting the anger and annoyance cover any fear that he may or may not be starting to feel. It is better this way. Safer. Fear, like tears, only tells the enemy where to hit. 

Speaking of hitting - another slap to the face. A kick to the ribs. Another kick. What follows is a systematic and clinical beating. It is methodical, professional and to the point. There is no expression on their faces that says any of them are really enjoying this. This isn’t a power trip. This isn’t fueled by anger or revenge. It’s purpose is to cause maximum pain with minimum damage and that is exactly what they do. 

Tony has had less personal speeding tickets that this, Wait, no, that isn’t right, it’s - ow. 

Ow is what it is. A too hard punch to the stomach and Tony is bending over to throw up. Bet they are regretting those drugs now. He braces himself on the ground with one hand, gagging and gasping for air. The beating stops while he continues. How very polite. 

“Well Mr Stark?” Mr Pleasant asks, “Have you reconsidered yet?” 

He spits in his face. Unfortunately it does nothing to get rid of the taste in his mouth. Yuck. He really does hate that taste. Nothing good ever comes from it. 

The beating starts again. 

Tony can’t say how long this goes on. Time loses all meaning as his head pounds and his body aches and the fist and feet continue to hit his skin. He desperately hopes that they get vomit on their shoes. Serves them right. Darkness is beginning to dance on the edge of his vision when it finally stops again. 

“So Mr Stark?” Mr Pleasant bends down so that he can face Tony on the floor. His mild expression is still in place. 

Tony could really learn to hate his name after this. He motions rudely with his hand, spitting again. 

The agent stands back up. “Very well then. Asset, return him to his cell. Let’s see if a little alone time changes his mind before we continue again.” 

Barnes grabs Tony again, pulling him off of the floor. Tony’s entire body screams at him when he does. Oh is he feeling it now. He does so love being the life of the party. Metal fingers dig into his arm as he is dragged away. 

Once again Tony is thrown into the room with Barnes. The door locks behind them with a solid thud. Tony is dumped in one corner while Barnes stands, watching again. His stare is as intense as before. 

As much as he hates it, Tony needs to lean against the wall to keep himself up. At this point it is his chest that hurts the most. Being careful not to break him doesn’t mean there aren’t cracks. His chest is already a weak spot thanks to the arc reactor. He’s lucky they didn’t target it more. He fights the urge to run at it. It won’t help and will only draw attention to it. 

Tony looks up at Barnes. “You never asked for my safe word,” he accuses, “This isn’t how you kink. Consent is necessary buttercup. You can’t just go bringing in other people without asking first. I mean, I know you’re probably a little fuzzy on the whole consent thing considering who you hang out with, but that is not an excuse not to educate yourself on it. SSC and all that.” 

Barnes blinks at the wave of words. It’s the first real reaction he has given this entire time. Did HYDRA train him not to blink too or something? 

Tony runs his tongue along his teeth, making sure none of them are loose. They aren’t fortunately. He isn’t sure about the rest of him. There are definitely some cracked ribs at the very least, if they aren’t broken. And he is going to have one hell of a black eye later. Or maybe later is now and it is already starting to form. That would make sense, given how it feels. His stomach isn’t really happy with him either, still. There is nothing left in it, but it’s still uneasy. 

At least he knows that none of them have a sense of humour though. That counts for something right? Tony cannot wait to get out of this place. He’s seen a few things that are useful and he has a vague plan in his mind. His biggest obstacle right now is the person guarding him. How to take on the Winter Soldier and win? 

How to take on the Winter Soldier and not damage him permanently? Steve will have his head if he does. Not that that’s his main concern, but it’s also the reason Barnes keeps getting away when the team runs into him. Steve can’t stand to see him hurt. Refuses to consider it and refuses to actually fight him. It’s a problem. 

Tony can understand the reasoning behind it, sure, but still - a problem. He eyes him speculatively. “Don’t suppose you could guard me some place else? Like away from this freak show?” 

A slow blink and nothing more. 

He sighs. “Yeah, didn’t think so.” 

Time stretches out before him as he waits for something to happen. He tries to work on the escape plan, but he has hit a dead end. He can’t do anything until he is taken out of this cell again. So he decides to pass the time talking to Barnes - flirting, making idle comments, complaints. Anything that comes to mind really. He never gets a response, but then he isn’t looking for one. Doesn’t expect one. This is more for himself than anyone else. 

Time continues to stretch on as it does and Tony’s mouth is getting dry - desert levels of dry considering what it was like before - by the time Mr Pleasant shows his face again. This time he brings the party with him. 

“Mr Stark I see you are enjoying your accommodations.” 

_ Creepy. Ass _ . “Oh sure,” he agrees easily, “some real five star service you have here. Hospitality, entertainment, a room with a view, you have it all.” 

Tony’s sarcasm is completely ignored. “Excellent. Now,” he motions for the other agents to step aside so that he can reveal a ominous looking machine, “I am sure you are wondering what this is.” 

“I’m sure that you’re going to tell me.” Tony ignores the way his stomach rolls at the sight. This can’t be good. 

Turns out he’s right. Surprise, surprise. “As you know, it is your mind that HYDRA is after, but that doesn’t mean you have nothing else to offer. This device here,” he pats it almost fondly, “is made to extract energy from high powered and volatile sources to power our weapons and equipment. And considering that the arc reactor just happens to fit that definition,” he smiles, “it would be a shame to waste the opportunity.” 

If Tony had anything left in his stomach he would have thrown up again. That - that is - “I’m going to have to decline that generous offer. For some strange reason I don’t feel up to playing the energizer bunny right now. Maybe later.” Like never. Never sounds good. 

Is the plan to drain him completely or keep him here indefinitely like their own personal nuclear generator? He would rather not find out. 

“I am afraid Mr Stark that this is not an offer that you can refuse. Asset. Here,” he points to the ground in front of the machine. 

Not even full sentences now. Well that’s just rude. Doesn’t he know what happens when you are rude to the help? 

As if to echo his point, Barnes moves alright, but it’s certainly not in the way any of them expect. He takes three steps forward and swiftly breaks Mr Pleasant’s neck before anyone can react. Then he moves on to the next agent. The shock wears off quickly and they begin to fight back. It still doesn’t last long though. 

Barnes comes out victorious without much effort. Blood stains his clothes and for one hysterical moment all Tony can think about is his earlier conversation. 

“So that  _ is _ why you wear black then,” he says senselessly. 

Barnes huffs and reaches for him. His touch is gentle considering he just murdered seven people moments ago. He helps Tony stand, steadying him when he wobbles a little too much. Suddenly the ground does not seem all that sturdy. Or maybe that’s just him. 

“Come.” Barnes voice is rough and harsh as if he hasn’t used it in a long time. He likely hasn’t. 

Tony doesn’t need anymore encouragement than that. They leave, but not before Tony finds a way to blow the place to hell. He refuses to leave it standing, even if they didn’t thoroughly piss him off. Which they did. His schedule is going to be completely ruined after this. Not really the thing he should be focusing on, but there you go. 

It doesn’t take them long to get away, especially after Barnes steals a car. Tony would feel bad about it, but he has enough on his mind at the moment - like staying conscious. He’ll make sure the owner is compensated later. 

He practically collapses into the seat, exhausted and sore, and closes his eyes. Just for a little bit. Then he’ll get to work, doing - whatever it is that he needs to do. Just for a little - 

:::

Tony wakes up to the sound of beeping. It takes a moment for him to place it, but when he does he groans. Hospital. Ugh. He opens his eyes to see Pepper sitting next to him, typing away on her laptop. 

“Hey Pep,” he croaks, throat dry and sore. 

“Tony! Oh hang on a second.” She reaches for a cup of water and carefully helps him drink it. “Better?” 

He nods, wincing slightly. “Sorry about missing the meeting,” he mutters. Wow, what do they have him on that  _ that _ is the first thing he says?  _ Wow _ . 

She huffs. “I think I can forgive you just this once.” 

“You’re a saint Pep.” He smiles at her. It feels more than a little dopey. 

“And you Mr Stark are hell on a woman’s planning.” She smiles more than a little fondly down at him. 

Tony can’t help but flinch at ‘Mr Stark’. Yeah this is going to be a problem. Great, just what he needs,  _ another _ issue. 

“Tony?” Pepper asks in concern. 

He frowns, annoyed with himself. “It’s okay. HYDRA are just a bunch of dicks, is all. But we all knew that right?” Plus Mr Pleasant is  _ dead _ . Very dead. Tony saw him die in front of him. Which is something else he is carefully not thinking about. 

“Hmm,” Pepper hums, but doesn’t comment further on it, “Well speaking of HYDRA would you like to introduce me to your new bodyguard?” 

Bodyguard? What? Tony twists to where Pepper is looking to find that Barnes is standing in the corner, watching. The position is eerily familiar. “Terminator stop lurking in the shadows and come over here. You need to meet Pepper, the light of my life.” 

“Your dancing partner,” he says gravely as he obeys. 

“That’s right,” Tony nods, ignoring Pepper’s questioning expression, “She could rule the world if she wanted to so be careful not to get on her bad side. Pep, meet the Winter Soldier aka Sergeant James ‘Bucky’ Barnes of the Howling Commandos. Barnes, meet Pepper Potts aka the most badass woman you will ever meet. Including Natasha.” 

Barnes nods seriously, obviously taking him at his word. Good. He should. He isn’t joking when he says things like this. 

“Honestly,” Pepper sighs, “Flattery will not be getting you out of your rescheduled meeting.” 

“But Pepper,” he whines, pouting. 

Her mouth twitches. “No. I am already behind as is, with this latest setback.” 

“I knew this would happen,” he grumbles. He  _ knew _ it. Damn HYDRA. Can’t even get him out of a meeting for long. 

Pepper leans forward and kisses his forehead. “Be good and I’ll see what I can do about making your schedule less boring.” 

“Ma’am yes ma’am,” he salutes weakly. “Dare I ask if you’re the reason I woke up without a crowd?” 

“You need rest, not the team hovering around you like anxious chickens,” Pepper nods, “Some more anxious than others.” 

With Barnes here? Yeah Tony just bets. “You’re the best pepper pot.” 

“And you are something else. Now I have to go since you’re awake. The doctors want to keep you for overnight observation - you  _ will _ be letting them - and Jim will be calling at five to check up on you. Try not to terrorize the staff too much.” She stands and straightens out her skirt. “Okay Tony?” 

“Yes Miss Potts.” 

She kisses his cheek. “Behave.” 

“Always,” he promises as she walks out. That leaves him and Barnes alone together once again. “Why?” he asks. Why rescue him? Why now? Why is he still here? Just - why? 

Barnes moves so that Tony can easily see him. He doesn’t pretend not to understand the question. “You - remind me of another stubborn punk who never knew when to back down. Couldn’t let them hurt you.” 

Oh. Oh - wow. Yeah, that’s something right there. Apparently Tony reminds Barnes of little tiny Steve Rogers to break - something - enough that Barnes wanted to escape. He sassed the programming into submission. Tony has been told he can talk anything into submission, but to find he can actually do it? 

Yeah he’s never letting this go. Maybe it’s not a compliment, but he’s totally taking it as one. He smiles brightly. “Aw sugar plum, you say the sweetest things. This mean you’re going to take me out on that date now?” 

“Menace,” Barnes says. Funny how it sounds a lot like punk. Fond. 


End file.
